


always watching

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Eddie really doesn’t need the commentary.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	always watching

“Your technique is _awful_.”  
  
“Really don’t need your input right now.”  
  
“Apparently you do.”  
  
Eddie grit his teeth, but kept moving his hand, mostly in defiance. “You do _not_ need to be present for this.”  
  
“I am present for all things, especially that which elevates your blood pressure. Wouldn’t it be more useful to find another human to do this for you?”  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes, covered them with his free hand and groaned, “Oh my fucking God. Can I have, like, _five fucking minutes_ where you are not watching everything I do?”  
  
“Not gonna happen.”  
  
Oh well.  
  
Oh _fucking_ well.  
  
It had been way too long, and the only thing worse than Venom offering up commentary about his masturbation techniques would be him offering up tips and scores when Eddie was trying to have sex with an actual person.  
  
So he kept going.  
  
“This seems terribly ineffective.”  
  
Kept right on going.  
  
“Pathetic, even.”  
  
Ig _noring_ it.  
  
“Really reinforces the ‘ _too much of a loser to get a date_ ’ thing.”  
  
Not gonna give in.  
  
“No wonder Anne won’t take you back.”  
  
“ _Fuck me!_ ”  
  
It was a bad time to come, but his body was getting conflicting messages and apparently it had decided to prioritize the ‘hand on my dick’ message more than the ‘alien parasite heckling me while I masturbate’ one.  
  
Eddie relaxed, panting, and rolled his jaw.  
  
“I fucking hate you.”  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
-End


End file.
